


The Curing

by cacoethes_scribendi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Big Brother Sam, Big Brother Sam Winchester, Castiel and Crowley work together, De-Aged Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean, Gen, Mark of Cain, Mentally de-aged Dean (not physically), Non-Sexual Age Play, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethes_scribendi/pseuds/cacoethes_scribendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Crowley and Sam have worked out how to cure Dean from the Mark of Cain.  Problem is, he needs to be aged down and loved.<br/>They can do it can't they?<br/>This is just an idea that ran through my head.  I'm just posting a short chapter to see whether it can go anywhere (not to forget what I thought about) and to see whether or not anyone would be interested in reading what happens :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat frowning at the men arguing in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he didn't like them arguing. Plus he was hungry. Really hungry.

"We need to mix the protein-vitamin mix in with the milk" shouted a red faced Crowley.

"No we don't, we put the mix into the bottle, add the milk and shake. It's how Sam did it" contended Castiel.

"The baby's hungry, you dumb ass of an angel!"

"I know he is, get out of my way or I'll have no choice but to smite you!"

Dean whimpered, why didn't they just give him his bottle already?

*********************  
The day before.

Sam shot up from his seat in the library, he'd been researching 36 hours straight and had been ready to go go bed but he'd finally found something. Not exactly the answer but a lead. With a little more research he'd have the answer.

How to cure Dean from the Mark of Cain, the grip of which was getting stronger and stronger by the day. 

Dean had made it clear that he didn't want to be full on demon in the grip of the Mark ever again.

Sam tried to control his breathing as much as he could when he called Castiel, he'd managed to get out the essential of what he'd found before Castiel had cut him short telling him that he'd be there shortly. 

All he had to do next was call Crowley. 

Crowley, as expected, was less excited by the news but he still promised to come to the bunker soon. He just needed to finish up some King of Hell business then he'd be there. He didn't tell Sam that it wasn't only because he didn't want an irate pair of Winchester brothers running after his ass but also because he'd grown affectionate feelings towards Dean. Well as affectionate that a Demon could possibly have.

When both the demon and angel were with him in the library he showed them the ancient manuscript. It had taken him days to work out the code, although he still didn't know which language it was written in, and through the code another 36 hours to begin to know what the text meant.

From what he'd understood it read

\---  
When heaven and hell doth meet  
The one with the mark they shalt greet  
The mark wilt bow  
And they shalt vow  
Whence wither the twain shall meet  
The innocent shalt be at their feet  
With love the innocent shall grow  
And hate they shalt ne'er more know


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel peered at the manuscript in front of him.

"Where did you find this Sam? It's older than it appears. It's written in proto-Adamiac."

"Written in what? I found it in the safe here in the library."

"Proto-Adamiac is the oldest language known to man" Castiel stated calmly. "It's the language that Adam and Eve left the garden with." Castiel frowned peering closer at the manuscript in his hands "mankind hadn't created written words at the time proto-Adamiac was spoken. I don't understand how this manuscript came into being, much less how it is preserved so well." 

Crowley crossed his arms "if it's not a written language, how come's you can read it dumb ass?"

Castiel glanced at Crowley "angels can read every man made language in existence. I just didn't know that this one had a written component. I didn't realise that I could read it before I just did."

Crowley huffed, "your daddy has secrets eh?" he sneered.

Castiel bristled "my Father is perfect Crowley. Everything He does is with a purpose. Everything he does is perfect. Unlike you, you sewer vermin."

Crowley cackled "like it or not, from what Moose just said, we'll be working together Angie." 

"Angie?"

Crowley started to sing, in a surprisingly not off key voice

"Angie, Angie  
When will those dark clouds disappear?  
Angie, Angie  
Where will it lead us from here?  
With no lovin' in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie, Angie  
You can't say we never tried"

Castiel frowned at the demon before turning back to the manuscript deciding to ignore the demon's strange behaviour.

He began to relate the information contained within the writing he held in his hands.

The writing held the key to Dean's cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had a couple of other ideas for this chapter but I wrote the last chapter of "daddy to the rescue" first.
> 
> This is just to say "I'll continue with this fic. Just not sure when nor how it will evolve".
> 
> Thanks to everyone who liked it so far :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam had managed to translate the first verse of the text, he'd been able to work out that heaven and hell should work together to cure the Mark. He didn't know who the innocent one was though. It was through Castiel's reading that he realised who the innocent one was. It had to be Dean.

When Sam had managed to translate the first verse of the text, he'd been able to work out that heaven and hell should work together to cure the Mark. He didn't know who the innocent one was though. It was through Castiel's reading that he realised who the innocent one was. It had to be Dean.

The text had talked about Adam and Eve and how they had lost their innocence when they had eaten the forbidden fruit. It had then gone onto relate that after Cain had left his family to roam the earth the high priest had received revelation that would cure the Mark and also clean the souls of those gripped by evil. Representatives of good and evil had to form an alliance. A ritual was to be performed on a person willing to have their innocence restored. The ritual would restore the person to a state of innocence, essentially making them a child. Nurturing in this state would loosen evil's hold. In the case of the Mark it would release hold of the person's soul, effectively curing them. Then it went onto state the ingredients and the incantation needed for the ritual to take place. Once carried out the person would be bound to the representatives, essentially making them parents to the one bound to them. 

Castiel had explained that he'd never heard of such a ritual nor of it or anything like it being performed. He could only suppose that that passages in the bible that mentioned becoming like little children in order to enter heaven were a corrupted form, or some sort of remembrance of the ritual. 

When Castiel had finished he carefully laid the manuscript on the table. 

Crowley spoke “So Moose was right then? We need to work together” he added with a grimace. “I'm going to be daddy to Dean? Un bloody believable. I'm not cut out to be a daddy, I proved that the first time around” he snapped. 

Castiel ignored part of Crowley's outburst and simply nodded, “I believe so. As an angel, I am a representative of my Father. You, as the King of Hell are a representative of Lucifer. When working as one we can cure Dean of the Mark.” 

“There's just one teeny little problem there though” announced Sam. “I know Dean, I don't think he'll want to become childlike, whatever the hell that means.”

“He needs to return to an age before he lost his innocence” Castiel said thoughtfully.

“What, you mean to before the first time he got laid or something? That's childlike?” 

Castiel walked to Sam, putting his hand on the man's shoulder “unfortunately no. In some traditions the time of mental, emotional and moral maturity that distinguishes the adult from the child is around 12 or 13. This could be what the text considers loss of innocence. The transition from childhood into adulthood.”

He paused searching Sam's eyes for something before slowly adding “Dean lost his innocence far younger.”

Sam considered that a moment, “you mean when he went on his first hunt?” he asked.

“No, Sam. Even younger” the angel said sadly.

Crowley was looking from one to the other “Well out with it then you fleabag! What age does he need to become?”

Castiel didn't bother to turn towards the demon, he looked Sam in the eye “He needs to be younger than four.” 

Sam gasped.

“Marvelous, bloody marvelous!” Crowley snapped “He'd better not need diapers, I'm not wiping anyone's dirty bottom not even if it belongs to the very lovely squirrel.” 

Sam sat down with a thump “Four? Four?! How on earth are we going to get him to agree to that?” 

Castiel shrugged, he seemed lost in thought.

“Oh, god, I thought we'd finally found a way to save Dean” he added running his hands through his hair “What am we going to do now?” he croaked close to tears.

Crowley coughed, “If I may interrupt your pity party, not that I'm not enjoying” he added with a grin causing Castiel to turn angrily towards him “hold up bossy pants” he added quickly holding his hand up to stop the angel from coming closer. “I might just have a temporary solution to that little conundrum of yours. It might be enough to show that stubborn brother of yours that when he's like a child he isn't ruled by the Mark. Then we can get him to agree to the ritual.” 

He looked from Sam to Castiel, both were simply looking at him “Well, not that I expected a round of applause or anything, but couldn't one of you at least ask what it is?”


	4. Writers note

Sorry if you received notification for a chapter here. My bad. I didn't pay enough attention and wrote a chapter for another story.

Another chapter is coming asap though.

Please forgive me ;).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley can make Dean think he's young through a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less non-consensual but it isn't tagged as such since everyone (in the story, apart from Dean) decides it's the best for him. Plus, nothing bad happens to Dean.
> 
> I also kind of forced a chapter out, since you've been so patient and I inadvertently posted a chapter here when it was meant for somewhere else.
> 
> Sorry.

Both Sam and Castiel looked at Crowley. Crowley looked like the cat that had gotten the cream. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Sam was about to speak but Crowley beat him to it.

"Hey, I love little squirrel too, or I wouldn't be here. I believe also in God just as much as you two jug heads. Just as much as you do angie" he said looking pointedly at Castiel. 

Castiel raised a finger with a decidedly smity look on his face.

"Stop" Sam shouted.

Castiel glanced at Sam as he lowed his finger.

The demon continued "That old guy upstairs tends to have reasons and ways of doing things. I don't reckon neither me or you" he said pointing between himself and Castiel "Are poster boys for good or for bad in our respective domains. However, we are all that Dean has. I must admit, and it pains me to do so" he said looking at Sam "I don't think that little Deany-poo could have any two better persons to help him out of this."

He paused, when neither of the two he glanced at spoke he continued "Think of it this way. The King of Hell, just happens to have a soft spot for some certain person. Well this King, just happened to know what a certain human was about to get himself into but didn't tell him because this King is a demon. The aforementioned demon hoped that it wouldn't turn out the way it did. When the poor human went psycho the demon was kind of, well, he wasn't happy. Then enter an angel. An angel that the human trusts more than his life. Throw in a human brother and hey presto!" he said clapping his hands.

"You don't get it do you?" he said shaking his head.

"It's destiny boys! We're the ones that break this curse once and for all" he finished with a dramatic bow followed by a slightly strange curtsy.

"How?" Sam said, he was a little confused. It sounded a little like a set up to him.

It was Castiel that continued "A well meaning demon. One that Dean trusts, led him to accept the Mark. The demon, although the King of Hell still has enough compassion in himself to feel regret. Thus he will act in our favour when trying to undo this curse. I thought I was led astray a little from heaven's orders but I did it for Dean. I trusted him more than heaven. Dean trusts me with his life because of that. And you Sam, you are a link to humanity, just in case either of us need help or this doesn't work. My Father is great indeed."

"So how will we get Dean to agree?" was what Sam wanted to know.

"Well, oh tall one. I just happen to know a few spells. Quite a few actually, and like I mentioned one for making humans believe that they are at another age than they are. My mother" Crowley let out a choking sound with that word before he continued "Taught me a thing or two. If angie puts Deany to sleep for a bit, Moose you can clip of a bit of his hair and bring me a drop of blood, I'll get the other ingredients necessary for the spell.

"Dean won't agree."

"I know Moose, that's why we'll be knocking him out. When he wakes he'll feel like he's younger than four. He'll fix the age to what he needs."

"What he needs?"

"Yup, Sam. Poor Dean, like you know isn't whole. He'll pick an age that what's right for him. We'll need to record. The spell will only last three or so days. We need the evidence to show Dean that agreeing will free him from the Mark."

"OK. Let's do this" Sam said standing straight.

Castiel and Sam both followed Crowley's orders. Castiel walked upto Dean and touched him with his finger before Dean even noticed he was standing there. When Dean was out cold Sam took a lock of hair and pricked his finger to collect a drop of blood. Crowley added those along with some other ingredients into a bowl and spoke the words for the spell. "That's it" he grinned. Sam frowned had the magic worked? It seemed like nothing had happened

Suddenly he heard Dean.

Dean whined again "da da?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a little stubborn with his beer.  
> Castiel isn't sure how to handle Dean.  
> Sam goes off to set up recording equipment.  
> Crowley goes to get supplies.

Sam, Crowley and Castiel bustled and pushed against each other to be the first into the corridor where Dean stood looking confused. 

"Hey, buddy" Sam said gently, "What's up?"

"'ammy?"

Crowley rolled his eyes and elbowed Sam out of the way. "He won't know how to answer that. Have you never been around kids before?" he said as he picked Dean up, setting him onto his hip. "Hey, watch'a got there champ?" he asked as he spied the beer bottle in Dean's hand.

Dean wound his arm close around his body, still clutching the bottle in his hand "Mine" he said glaring at Crowley.

Crowley raised his eyebrows "Nothing changed there, eh kiddo?" he smirked. The demon found it highly amusing that a de-aged Dean would still be partial to beer.

Dean slithered out of the demons grasp and took a step back "Mine" he said again firmly.

"Now Dean, little boys don't drink beer. Do they?" Castiel said with a certain amount of assurance in his voice. 

Dean glanced at Castiel, "Daddy?" he said as if a little unsure. 

"Yes, daddy. Hand me the bottle Dean" he said holding out his hand.

"Hold up" Crowley said holding both hands up. "Lets sort this out first. I'm the daddy here." 

He smiled the best smile he could and gave Dean a wink "THIS is daddy" he said pointing to himself "You got yourself mixed up there didn't you bubtion?" 

Dean frowned but didn't say anything.

"Go on, who's this?" he said pointing to Castiel.

"Daddy."

Crowley glanced at Castiel who had a decidedly smug look on his face before licking his lips and trying again "No, no. I'M daddy" he said pointing to himself.

Dean looked confused for a second before shaking his head. 

"Papa" he said.

Castiel elbowed Crowley in the ribs. "The boy has spoken. I'M his daddy, you're his papa" he said with a smirk "Dean knows best. Don't you son?" he said leaning forward and ruffling the boy's hair.

Crowley was about to retort but Sam had his own questions.

"How does Dean know who is who?" he asked. It seemed a perfectly normal question to him. One neither of the two fighting over titles had seemed concerned about.

"Crowley mentioned daddy and papa in his spell but he didn't specify who should be who. Much to his regret I'm sure." 

"But aren't they the same thing?" Sam was just as confused.

Crowley rolled his eyes "Nope they ain't" he muttered.

"I think what PAPA is trying to say that the 'head' father is addressed as daddy and the 'other' father, as the replacement mother if you like, is 'papa"" Castiel said with a large smile using air quotes in the appropriate places.

Sam's eyes widened with the realisation. "Oh.."

"Yes oh!" Crowley snapped. "Castiel is of course a more suitable papa than me, with his trench coat. That could be mistaken for a dress in the dark. That and the fact that he's all sappy and poncy" he snarled.

"Now, now papa. That's no way to talk about daddy" Castiel stated rather smugly patting him on the shoulder. He was enjoying Crowley's unease alot.

Crowley pushed his hand off "Whatever" he snapped. "Isn't everyone forgetting what we're supposed to be doing here" he added trying to change the subject.

"Yes, of course we are" Castiel was ready to let the subject drop. Well, why not? He was the daddy after all.

"Right" Crowley continued, trying to claw back some dignity "Sam you go fix up the monitoring. Have at least one camera recording in every room. We can put it together into something showable to Dean later. I'm going to fetch the stuff that the boy needs. I don't trust you two dumbos to get the right things. That leaves you" he said turning to Castiel "looking after squirrel."

Sam nodded, happy to be setting up the equipment. "Do you need my credit card?" he asked.

"Nope. Money is no object for the King of Hell. Even if it was, I have ways and means of getting what I need. No worries" he said before vanishing.

Castiel suddenly seemed at a loss about what to do.

"Why don't you take him to the kitchen for some orange juice?" Sam suggested "Maybe you can get him to let go of that" he said nodding to the beer bottle still clutched tightly in Dean's hand.

"Good idea, Sam" Castiel beamed. 

He took Dean's hand and led him to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a little mishap with looking after his new son.

'Well Dean, I guess you're hungry. What do little boys eat?" Castiel said more to himself than Dean when he reached the kitchen.

He sat Dean down at the table and turned to glance around the room. What did little boys like to eat? He had absolutely no idea.

He opened the fridge. Inside were cut carrots, cucumbers and other vegetables set on a plate covered in cling film. Yes, that would do he decided. He shut the fridge and brought the plate over to Dean. "Will this do?" he asked a little unsure putting the plate in front of his charge.

Dean glared at the angel. No way would he eat any of that rubbish. He tried to tell the angel "'Sammy" he said pushing the plate away. "Oh, is that Sam's?" Castiel checked.

Dean didn't answer, he just pushed the plate as far away as his arm would reach.

Castiel thought for a second. What did he like to eat when he was human?

"Oh, peanut butter and jelly! Would you like that Dean?"

Dean hadn't made a face so Castiel set to work. Bread. He looked around until he found it. Check. Peanut butter, in the fridge. Check. Jelly in the fridge. Check.

He smeared both ingredients liberally onto a slice of bread. He then put the top slice on and cut off the crusts. Bread was always nicer without the crusts. He then cut the bread into 8 squares, thinking that they would be small enough for the small hands Dean now believed that he had.

He turned around with the plate smiling.

Only to find Dean - and his beer - gone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean the runaway.

Dean slipped quietly from his chair - gripping his bottle tight. He didn't know why he liked the brown bottle with frothy stuff inside but he did. So sue him. He certainly didn't want to let it go.

He crept out of the kitchen and away from his daddy, who decidedly know nothing about food and into the corridor. Sammy was no where to be seen and papa had gone somewhere so it almost felt like Dean had gone on an exciting adventure.

Which he had.

He couldn't remember most of the rooms and he mostly found them boring when he opened the door to closed rooms or walked past the open rooms. However, after not too long looking he found a decidedly interesting room. One that had a closed door. Upon opening it his eyes lit up.

Wow!

He walked around looking at the array of weapons. These were things little boys like him dreamed of. He picked up a gun "Bang bang!" he laughed before he put it down. He ran his hands over some of the shiny metallic pieces before his eyes lit up.

It was perfect. 

He huffed and puffed as he pushed a table over to the far wall. Then he climbed up and reached out a hand. 

Beautiful, beautiful thing.

And it was his.

He drew it out of its sheath. The shining metal entranced him as he swung it through the air. Grinning he swung it again. It made a cool sound. He was swinging it again just as he heard "Dean!" and suddenly he was on the floor and his cool toy was gone.

He let out a whine "Da da 's mine!"

Sam came rushing into the room "Oh my God!" he shouted as he ran towards Dean to check him for injuries.

"Oh bugger" Crowley exclaimed as he materialised. "You useless moron. How did he get here? I didn't know it was this bad when you called for help" he exclaimed walking towards the trio.

"Sorry Dean" Castiel said in a grave voice. "I'm sorry that I neglected you but you shouldn't be here. I'll close this room with my grace. He'll only be able to enter when an emergency strikes or when he's an adult. You both will be free to enter. I'm sorry I didn't realise that little ones should be watched at all times."

"Well now you know bawheed!" Crowley said as he snatched Dean up.

"We'll talk about this later, angie. For now. Sam get the bottle and make him up a shake with milk will you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff, Dean isn't naughty but he gets bored easily :D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :(, just it's hard to write at the moment. Thank you for your patience! :D.
> 
> ***Just a short update to show that I AM continuing with my stories. I know this is really short, but I'll try to update this, and the rest of the stories soon.
> 
> Sorry :'(.

Sam made up Dean's first bottle. He was glad that Crowley had bought bottle formula, although for proper infants, it had the instructions on. He followed them religiously, although he knew that it wouldn't be enough for Dean's appetite.

Dean had sat happily drinking the bottle whilst Sam made dinner. Neither the angel, nor the demon, had needed to eat so he just made enough for Dean and himself. He kept it simple, he made Spanish omelette with vegetables on the side. Hopefully, Dean would eat those. He felt a little under pressure, usually Dean cooked, he'd taught himself to do so whilst growing up and Sam had never had to cook for either of them. Sure, he'd heated up a can of soup, or beans when Dean had been too injured to do it, but that wasn't really cooking. Any moron could open a can and heat up the contents. 

Once Dean's bottle was empty he dropped it on the floor. He kind of wanted another bottle, but wasn't sure what exactly kind of bottle he wanted. A bottle, but a bottle of what? He got up and wandered over to the fridge. With a quick glance at the adults, who were all busy with Sam's cooking, he opened the fridge. He quickly scanned over the contents before something caught his eye. 

Yep.

That's the kind of bottle he wanted. He wasn't sure why, but that was what he wanted.

He grabbed it and shut the fridge before moving to sit down. He'd not even moved a step before his daddy was in front of him "Dean honey, what do you have there? Give it to daddy sweet cheeks." 

Oh no, not this again. He scowled at daddy whilst holding said bottle tightly against his chest. Didn't daddy know that it was his? 

"Come on Dean. You have to give it to daddy" Castiel said holding out his had.

Nope. No way. Dean turned to storm off but was stopped by papa.

"Hey there kiddo" he said cheerily. "Let me open that for you, huh?" 

Dean hesitated for a second, turning back to daddy who looked decidedly pissed off. 

Sammy came over, "What do you think you're doing Crowley? That's my baby brother. He can't have that" he said pointing to the bottle.

Crowley snorted, "Before you both get your panties in a twist, when it's opened it'll be baby Dean appropriate. His body hasn't quite caught up with his mind" he said moving to take the bottle from Dean's clutched fist.

"What do you mean?" the angel and human said in unison.

"I mean, he'll not get what's currently in the bottle. His body is on reflex, so lets just let him have it, eh? Can't either of you trust me for once?"

Crowley was a little surprised when Sam nodded and went back to his cooking. He wasn't surprised however, when the stupid dumbass angel stayed hovering over them.

"Ok, Dean, gimme the bottle, I'll open it for you."

Dean glanced at his daddy, daddy had wanted him to hand over a bottle just like this before. He didn't want papa to take if from him because daddy didn't want him to have it. 

Although, daddy's jaw was clenching and he didn't look the least bit happy he nodded. "Give the bottle to papa, honey. He'll open it and give it back to you." 

Reassured Dean handed over the bottle. Crowley took it, popping the top off in his hand before handing it back to Dean.

"Thanks" Dean grinned before taking a sip.

What the...? He wasn't sure what should be in the bottle, but it wasn't supposed to be apple juice. Or maybe it was? He wasn't too sure.

Suddenly, the bottle wasn't very interesting. He wasn't thirsty anyway. He handed it to his daddy before making his way into the other room to play with his toys. Papa had brought back some cool toys when he'd gone shopping.

"Told you angie. You shouldn't be such a fuss pants, I know how to handle my boy" Crowley said with a wink before he brushed past the angel to follow Dean. He handed the bottle to Castiel as he did so.

Castiel was flabbergasted, being an angel, it wasn't often that it happened. "Sam, what should I do with this?" he asked suddenly unsure.

Sam shrugged, "Pour it down the sink" he said not taking his eyes of what he was doing.

Castiel did before following Dean and Crowley into the other room. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on the demon? He was trying to help after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another bit of fluff, I'm still at a loss to where this is going lol :D.

Nobody had to tell Dean Winchester twice that it was dinner time. Boy was he hungry. He sure could eat a horse, probably a pig and a cow too. When Sam called into the room, where he was 'nicely' playing with bricks (he'd been told by his daddy to play 'nice'. Daddy didn't like him throwing bricks at papa, though papa hadn't complained). Oh, well. Whatever, Dean Winchester listened to his daddy. He wasn't sure why, but he thought it best.

Sam had made Spanish Omelette. His brain told him that Sam wasn't a great cook because his big brother did all the cooking. Somewhere, his brain told him that he was the big brother, but that couldn't be true. He was just a little boy. 

Dean grinned around a mouthful of food, "tanks S'mmy, s'good" he beamed at his big brother. Sam flushed a little. He normally didn't cook but he'd tried his best. He remembered Dean making Spanish Omelettes, they were kind of easy. Just fry up the potatoes and onions (Dean wasn't one for vegetables) and when they were cooked enough, add the eggs and seasoning. He cheated and added some parsley, which was on the ingredients when he'd looked up the recipe to make sure he didn't mess it up, and some peas, which weren't. Then he'd put the pan in the oven. It really was kind of easy.

Sam sat opposite Dean. He couldn't help but adore looking at his 'big' brother shovel the food into his mouth. He'd forgone the fork in favor of picking up handfuls of food, first squishing them in his fists before shoving them into his mouth. He was making a mess, but he was being adorable. He wondered if this was what he was like as a kid. He wasn't sure what 'age' Dean was, but he was a young kid, that was for sure. Castiel had said he'd be younger than four, but Sam had absolutely no idea how kids that age acted. Did Dean have to clean up his mess when he was that age? And there was plenty of mess, bits were falling all over Dean, onto the floor, over the table, up his nose, in his hair. How on earth could Dean have taken care of him if this was normal for a little kid? Just like that, through watching Dean eat, his admiration for his big brother grew. Dean had dealt with this, whilst still a child himself. He was an adult, and he had Castiel and Crowley (whatever good they were, though at least Crowley had some experience since he'd had a son) to help. How on earth had Dean been able to do it all by himself? And still a child himself to boot?

When Dean had finished everything on his plate he asked for more. "All done, S'mmy, more?" he'd said, whilst holding up a hand (with bits of omelette spattered here and there), he'd upturned his hand, palm up before making a twisting motion. Sam immediately got up and scooped another couple of spatulas onto Dean's plate and had watched in awe as his brother ate it (mostly) all. Whilst Dean would eat anything if he was hungry, he'd said it was good, and asked for seconds. It was a win in his book. He'd make an awesome big brother, hopefully.

Crowley waited until both Winchesters had stopped eating before getting up to fetch a cloth to clean his little mud muffin. If he'd ever had a doubt, which he didn't, he always did the right thing - well, at least the best thing for him, looking at the brothers he knew he'd made the right choice with the spell. 

Dean writhed and complained about being cleaned up, but that was ok "hey, my little magpie, it's train set time, choo choo" he grinned. Dean stilled, "choo, choo" he echoed his right hand moving as if he had something in it. "got that right, kiddo. Lets go get your train set, set up."

Cowley set everything up, before moving back into the kitchen where Sam and Castiel were talking. 

They'd been talking for five minutes, discussing how long the current spell would work and how to convince Dean that accepting the Mark removal spell when Dean got bored. It wasn't so great playing alone.

He decided to go on a hunt.

He sneaked past the adults, who were arguing, go figure, they seemed to like to argue for some reason. 

He went to his bedroom, the barbie doll was possessed he just knew it. Why else would she be here? Boys din't play with barbies, that's for sure. He had no idea how she'd gotten here, must have been by magic, but when papa was showing him his room and toys earlier, he'd spotted her. He sure had her number.

It took a bit of looking but he'd found the store room. It stored all the food that wasn't perishable. He picked up a bag of salt, which was kind of heavy and lugged it into his room along with some matches.

Salt and burn that bitch. That's what he was going to do.

He snatched barbie off of the shelf and threw her on the floor, standing on her for good measure. That hurt his foot a little, but being a big boy, he didn't let out more than a little wimper. He certainly didn't have a tear or two in his eye.

Next he opened the bag of salt, which wasn't easy. Boy could he have used a knife. Once it was open he dumped half onto the doll. The doll was now buried under a mountain of salt. Served her right.

It took three goes to get a match to light and he threw it down onto the salt. He lit another few matches and stood staring as the flames finally took hold.

Served her right. She shouldn't have been here anyway.

The smoke caused him to cough a little. He rubbed his eyes which were watering then took a step back. Coughing more he took another step back before tripping over a car and falling flat on his face.

Bummer, he started to cry.


End file.
